Ciúmes
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: SongFic. Eram amigos desde sempre... mas algo mudara naquelas férias, algo que tinha ligação direta com a nova vizinha dele e também nova aluna de Hogwarts; ou assim Florence pensava. S.S & O.C.


**Ciúmes**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Mais uma songfic fofa. Descobri que escrevo songfics com muita facilidade, principalmente dentro do ônibus. *_*

A música da vez é _Doo Wah Doo_ do novo cd da **Kate Nash**.

Por favor, deixem reviews!

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**1976**

Eles eram amigos desde pequenos. A mãe dele era madrinha dela.

Florence: linda, inteligente, educada.

Severus: charmoso, inteligente, nem sempre educado.

Amigos.

Mas algo mudara naquelas últimas férias. Florence percebera, apesar de relutar em admitir e não saber ao certo o quê mudara. Ela apenas sabia que, o que quer que havia mudado, tinha ligação direta com a nova vizinha de Severus, e também nova aluna de Hogwarts, Evelyn Cooper.

_**Everybody thinks that girl's so fine**__ (Todos acham que aquela garota é muito legal)_

_**Everybody's like "I'll make her mine."**__(Todos dizem: "Eu a farei minha.)"_

_**Everyone thinks she's a bit of alright**__ (Todos acham que ela é demais)_

_**But I think that she's not so nice**__ (Mas eu não acho ela grandes coisas)_

Evelyn era americana. Chegara em Hogwarts com seu maldito sotaque americano e suas malditas vestes americanas. Todos os garotos se jogaram aos pés dela logo no primeiro dia. Todos com exceção de Severus. Ou assim Florence pensava.

Foi durante uma aula de Poções, em que trabalhavam numa mesma bancada como dupla, que ela o percebeu olhando na direção da americana metidinha.

- Até você? – sussurrou Florence, brava.

- Até eu o que? – perguntou Severus, voltando a picar seus ingredientes.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Severus! Eu vi que você estava olhando para a Cooper!

- Ela é bonita, por isso eu a estava olhando. E o Black está bancando o ridículo mais do que de costume perto dela. – respondeu Severus, sem olhar para Florence.

- Então te incomoda o fato de Black estar perto dela? - o tom revoltado.

- O que? – e dessa vez Severus olhou pra Florence. – Não. Não me interessa se ele...

- Eu já entendi tudo. – interrompeu ela, largando a faca e as raízes que cortava na bancada.

E Florence saiu correndo da sala de poções, deixando Severus falando sozinho. Por algum motivo que ela ainda relutava em admitir, mas seu coração se apertara ao ouví-lo admitir que achava a Cooper bonita e que estava olhando pra ela e que o fato de Black estar perto dela o incomodava.

_"Eu sabia... desde as férias eu sabia."_ – pensava Florence, sentindo que ia chorar.

Ela foi para o banheiro da Murta-que-geme.

_"Todos acham aquela Cooper maravilhosa... que inferno! Maldita... só porque ela usa roupas de marca… metida…"_ – pensava Florence, enfurecida, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a descer por seu rosto.

_**Every guy's looking in her eyes**__ (Todos os garotos estão olhando nos olhos dela)_

_**Every guy's checking out her thigh**__ (Todos os garotos estão de olho nos quadris dela)_

_**Everyone thinks that girl's a lady**__ ( Todos acham que aquela garota é uma lady)_

_**But I don't, I think that girl's shady.**__(Mas eu não, eu acho ela uma falsa)_

Florence entrou no banheiro semi-inundado do quinto andar, se debruçou sobre uma das pias e seu choro aumentou. Sorte a Murta não estar ali.

_"Todos caíram nos encantos da Cooper... até mesmo meu Severus."_

E ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, se encarando no espelho rachado acima da pia, assustada.

_"Mas o que eu acabei de pensar? Severus nunca foi nada meu... ele só é..." _– e os pulos que seu coração dava terminaram a frase por ela, fazendo-a entender, finalmente, o que foi mudara desde as férias.

- Oh, meu Merlin... – murmurou Florence para si mesma. – Desde quando Severus deixou de ser meu amigo e se tornou... uma obcessão?

Ela não sabia dizer. Mas agora sabia o que sentia. O que não mudava em nada seu nervosismo; antes não sabia o que sentia, agora não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Quando Florence retornou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Severus já estava La, sentado no sofá, aparentemente à espera de alguém.

- Aí está você! – exclamou ele ao vê-la. – Onde você estava? O que deu em você para sair correndo da aula de poções?

- Hm, foi... cólicas. – mentiu Florence. – Então, como foi o resto da aula?

- Eu terminei a nossa poção e o Black acabou em detenção por causa da Cooper.

- Nossa mas está te incomodando mesmo o fato do Black não sair de perto daquela imbecil. – disse Florence, sentindo que poderia perder o controle e arrancar os olhos da americana na primeira oportunidade.

- O que...? – Severus ficou momentaneamente confuso. – O que você está dizendo...?

- Quer saber, Severus? Pra mim chega. Vá lá falar com a Cooper! Ande com ela! Já que eu não sou tão importante pra você! – _"Oh, Merlin!"_, as palavras haviam pulado de sua boca sem que Florence conseguisse refreá-las! _"E agora? O que eu faço?"_

Severus olhava para a amiga sem conseguir compreender o que ela dissera.

E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Florence correu dele, indo para os dormitórios femininos antes que Severus tivesse a chance de impedi-la.

Florence se sentia furiosa consigo mesma. Se jogou sobre a cama e não conseguiu nem mesmo chorar mais. Queria se espancar até que aprendesse a ficar de boca fechada. Pensaria em qualquer coisa que não em Severus, qualquer coisa servia. Lembrou do livro de magia elementar que sua madrinha lhe dera.

_**I'll just read a book instead.**__(Eu vou ler um livro, então)_

_**I don't care if we're just friends.**__(Eu não me import se somos apenas amigos)_

_**I can hang out with myself**__ (Posso me virar sozinha)_

_**I'm old enough now to pretend.**__(Já sou velha o suficiente pra saber fazer de conta)_

_

* * *

_

Já era hora da janta. Florence sentia seu estômago reclamar. Não queria ter que ver Severus conversando com Cooper.

_"Porque eu sei que é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo agora, aproveitando que o Black não está na cola dela!"_

E quando Florence chegou às portas do Grande Salão, viu que não estava errada. Evelyn Cooper estava próxima à mesa da Sonserina, conversando com Severus. Sua vontade foi voltar para o quarto, mas não sem antes cumprir com a vontade de arrancar os olhos daquela idiota.

_**I'll just read a book instead.**__(Eu vou ler um livro, então)_

_**I know that you think she's best**__ (Eu sei que você acha que ela é a melhor)_

_**I don't even think she cares,**__ (Eu nem acho que ela se importa)_

_**I don't know what you see-**__ (Não sei o que é que você vê)_

_**There's nothing there.**__ (Não há nada lá.)_

* * *

Severus foi para o Grande Salão depois de muito esperar por Florence no salão comunal. Ele ia em direção à mesa da Sonserina quando alguém lhe tocou o braço e chamou seu nome:

- Severus?

- O que quer, Cooper?

- Eu apenas queria saber se posso sentar ao seu lado no jantar de hoje? – perguntou Evelyn, lançando todo o charme que possuía para cima do sonserino.

- Não. – ele ia seguir caminhando até a mesa de sua casa, mas foi segurado novamente.

- Hm... onde está aquela sua amiga? Joyce, acho que é o nome dela... – perguntou Evelyn.

E, neste momento, Florence estava perto o suficiente para ouvir e olhou furiosa para o amigo, dando meia volta e indo sentar à mesa da grifinória, ao lado de Lily.

* * *

Severus dispensou Evelyn com um comentário ácido e não gostou nada de ver Florence na mesa da grifinória, principalmente quando Black chegou e sentou ao lado dela.

Florence estava certa: Black o incomodava, muito, mas isso em nada tinha a ver com Evelyn Cooper.

* * *

Florence jantou rapidamente, mal tocando na comida, e voltou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Logo que entrou, alguém segurou em seu braço.

- O que há com você? – era Severus, visivelmente furioso.

- Nada! – Florence praticamente gritou, tentando soltar seu braço das mãos dele, sem sucesso.

- Por que sentou com o Black?

- Eu não sentei com o Black, eu sentei com a Lily!

- Não faça joguinhos comigo, Florence! Você sabe que eu não suporto o Black! E eu odeio ele há muito tempo!

- Você odeia o Black porque ele está a fim da mesma garota que você! – gritou Florence, quase chorando.

- Verdade. – disse Severus, puxando-a de encontro a ele, selando seus lábios nos dela, uma mão nos cachos macios, a outra na cintura de Florence, colando seus corpos.

Quando o beijo cessou, Severus separou seus rostos, centímetros, olhando nos olhos de Florence, que estava confusa.

- Mas...? – balbuciou ela.

- Eu sempre odiei o Black porque ele sempre se mostrou interessado em você. – sussurrou Severus.

- Mas você falou que ele estava bancando o idiota perto da Cooper... eu pensei que...

- Não, Flor, você não pensou. – riu ele, suavemente, sem separar seus corpos. – Eu somente comentei isso comparando que ele estava ainda mais ridículo, agora, perto dela do que quando ele se pavoneava pra cima de você. – ele voltou a aproximar seus lábios, tocando os delas com os seus, numa carícia provocante. – As coisas mudaram durante essas férias...

- Pra mim também. – sussurrou Florence, os olhos fechados, perdida pelos toques dele.

- Sabe o que acontece agora? – ele seguia roçando seus lábios, mantendo-a pressionada contra ele.

- Não... o que? – a voz dela saiu fraca de desejo pela boca dele.

- Você vai aceitar ser minha namorada e nunca mais vai chegar perto do Black.

Florence abriu os olhos, encarando-o, sorrindo, uma lágrima descendo por sua bochecha.

- Com a condição de que você nunca mais vai sequer olhar pra Cooper. – disse ela, séria, brincando com a gravata das vestes escolares que ele ainda usava.

- Não entendo porque você não gosta dela... – provocou Severus, sorrindo, safado.

- Ela é uma... - enfureceu-se Florence.

Mas o insulto foi interrompido pela língua dele que serpenteara em sua boca para provocar a dela.

"_**I think she's a bitch."**__(Eu acho que ela é uma vadia.)_

* * *

**REVIEWS**


End file.
